Tails of a Heritage
by Juliet's Love Story
Summary: Six years have passed, with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura as advanced level Chunin. But when Sakura finds herself in trouble, Naruto is again the one who has to pay the ultimate price...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here is another one of my Niji O Tsukinuketa re-makes. YES, I was Niji. Not anymore, I've grown up since then , and am not the loser I was then :). Haha, well, if any of you are interested in reading the original, please inbox me and I will send it to you.

This idea was created in 2005, and I even made a doujinshi of it. However, none of you are going to see it. Awesome for me. :)

Please read and review! I'd love to hear what you have to say about this lovely little _tail _of mine. ;)

P.S. This story takes place randomly. I began writing it after reading the 10th manga, so the most recent of Naruto fans might be a little confused with some of the goings-on. (I did not and still **do not** know much about Jiraiya and Tsunade. Yeah, I'm pathetic.) The time and place this is set in is **COMPLETELY FICTIONAL**. So please, spare me the _"-insertcharacter- is dead!"_ or _"That's not how things work!"_ Thankyou!

--

Chapter One

Drinking is Bad, Kids.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto pressed a pillow hard over his head to block out the annoying call. A bed sheet was tangled around his left leg, and the blanket around his right. He was sprawled half-over the bed in quite the uncomfortable position. Yet, he continued to try to get a few more minutes of precious sleep.

"Fuck's sake.... Naruto, wake up right now! Naruto!"

"Augh!" Naruto slipped of the bed as went to turn away from the window. He threw the pillow across the room and glanced at his nude calendar; today, there were no classes for Chunin. So what the hell was that brat bothering him for?

He got to his feet and then looked off his balcony. There was Konohamaru, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Well, there you are. Good morning, sunshine," Konohamaru grinned, and took a step forward. Doing so, he nearly walked into a passing cyclist. "Err, fuck. I was waiting all morning; I'm skipping class right now! I need to talk to you, bad."

Konohamaru, now fourteen, was still going to classes for Genin ninjas. He was so clumsy and dimwitted that he hadn't been accepted as a Chunin, which was terrible, considering he was also the 3rd Hokage's grandson.

On the other hand, there was Naruto, eighteen and fully developed. With light abs and standing over six feet, Naruto would have been the talk of the town if not for his immature language and humour: not to mention, he still wasn't exactly the sharpest pencil in the case. The young man was attending occasional classes as well as the others his age for becoming a Jounin and was beginning to tutor Konohamaru on the side.

"_Well,_ what do you have to say?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and tried to block out the sun. His head felt like a pounding drum. "Make it fast, you little weiner..."

"Sakura-chan wants to see you, or something," Konohamaru yelled, pointing at his black eye. "She was tossing rocks at my window _all_ morning. When I opened the window to answer, she kept tossing them and one hit my fucking eye! It's pitch black! I mean, can you believe it? It's absolutely retarded and--"

"Sakura wants to see me?!" Naruto went to the edge of his balcony and leaned on the unstable wooden gate. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? What fuckin' time is it... it's past noon! Ooouugh, you're dead!"

Since Konohamaru's grandfather died, he left the boy with a lot of cash in his will. Using that cash, Konohamaru went and bought himself his own house; which happened to be right next door to Sakura's. Sakura and Naruto were now close friends, so they both used Konohamaru as a messenger to each other for temporary communication.

Of course, Naruto was still head over heels for Sakura. It would assume that Sakura was infatuated with Sasuke, but who knows.

"I would have came sooner, but I needed to go to my first and second class this morning, sheesh," Konohamaru gave a glare up to the balcony when he noticed Naruto was no longer there. Instead, Naruto was already dressed with a piece of bread in his mouth, locking his front door in a scatterbrained hurry. "Oh, Lord, I know what this is all about. Ever since you guys became friends, I thought you'd realize nothing's ever going to happen between you guys and move on. Isn't being friends _enough_?"

"Unlike _you,_ I don't just move on from girl to girl easily," Naruto snorted as he stuffed the bread into his mouth. "Do youph fink Phakura'f fill phome?"

"Do you honestly think I can understand you right now? Eat your bread." He sighed and tapped his foot intolerantly.

"Uhh," Naruto swallowed the bread in a single, large gulp. "Do you think Sakura's still home?"

"Who do you think I am, a mind reader? Go check for yourself. I have to go back to school," Konohamaru turned away, and fixed the rucksack on his back. "I'll talk to you later. Don't forget to fill me in on the _steamy_ details, ha!" He laughed as he slowly set pace towards the training center.

Naruto crinkled his nose, and then stealthily tripped the boy on his face before he took off the opposite way to Sakura's.

-

He got to Sakura's house in less than a minute, and before he knocked, he began to primp himself to look his best for his crush. That was before he was interrupted by a rather dull and tedious greeting.

"Yeah, she's home." It was Nara Shikamaru, leaning against Ino's door a few houses down. He had his arms folded with quite the smirk. "Trying to look your best, hmm? Hoping the peacock effect will work with her today?"

"Why don't you just stuff your mouth with Ino's tongue, so I don't have to listen to you," Naruto stated simply, trying to remain his cool. The comment didn't seem to have an effect on Shikamaru as he laughed it off. It was true; Shikamaru had been caught smooching with Ino several times, though he didn't think much of it. They were just friends with benefits.

"At least I can get some tongue from a girl who's not drunk out of her face."

"Ugh, just shut up," His face went crimson as he looked away, and then knocked on Sakura's door. The only time Naruto had gotten any sort of _action_ in his life was she was drunk – but then again, so was he. Exactly three months ago to this day...

"Naruto, oh finally!" Sakura tore open the door and pulled him in. Naruto's cobalt eyes steadied on the pink-haired beauty before him, who was still in her pajamas of boyfriend-boxers and a camisole. "I should have just come over to talk to you myself, earlier."

"It probably would have been a waste if you did, it takes a lot of annoyance and persistence to wake me, and you aren't annoying..." His cheeks flushed slightly as he trailed off.

Sakura bit her lip, and then set off up the stairs. "My mom is home today, we need to talk upstairs, it's kind of...private."

"Naruto-kun?" It was Sakura's mother from the other room. "Oh, Naruto, how are you, dear?"

"Good, Ms Haruno," Naruto called towards the room she was in. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thank you! I have a great dinner plan for tonight, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join us?"

"Uh, mom, he's going to have to think about it," Sakura replied, before he could even open his mouth. "We're kind of busy, you guys can chat after." And with that, she dragged him up the thin staircase, and then slammed the door to her room.

"What's this all about..?" Naruto stuttered, his face burning as Sakura led him to her cherry-coloured bed. "K-Konohamaru said you had, uh, something urgent to tell me?"

"Yeah, about that, umm," Sakura twirled a piece of her long, pink hair between her fingers, and then swept her new side-bangs from her face. Her hazel eyes glanced at him, warily. She reached for his hand, and he took it with excitement. "I'm not sure how to put this, you're the first person I'm telling..."

"Yeah, yeah?" His heart was pounding a mile a minute, he was sure she could hear it. With glimmering hopes he prayed she was confessing her feelings. _Instead_:

"N-Naruto, I'm pregnant."

He froze, and then became slightly induced with hysteria. "Oh, ha-ha, hah... Very funny, now what did you **really** need to tell me?

"I'm not joking, I'm pregnant, Naruto!" She stared straight into his oceanic eyes, free of all mockery. He couldn't sense any wit in her tone, but then again, he couldn't ever anyways.

The young man's fists clenched as he bit down hard on his lip. He closed his eyes for a moment to become calm, but calm wasn't something he couldn't achieve. "Oh, my... God."

"I know, I know, I feel the same way," She sat hugging her knees, tears in her eyes. "I haven't gotten, you know, in a few months. I think it's from that night..."

"I'm going to fucking kill him; _I'm going to fucking kill him!_" Naruto stood and growled through gritted teeth. "That Sasuke is a fucking dead man, God, I knew it! I knew something happened that night you guys went on that mission... Well, fuck _me_. Not that I matter, I mean, not like I like you or anything..."

"Sasuke? What are you talking about?!" Sakura got to her feet and pushed him back down onto her bed. "I've never had... relations... with Sasuke! Are you insane? Like he'd get with me, anyways... Uhh." She trailed off, and then narrowed her hazel eyes towards his increasingly bemused facade. "You don't remember, do you?"

He ran his hand through his medium-length blonde hair with stress. "Remember what, Sakura?"

"Oh, God, you don't!" She covered her face with her hands, and then peeked out between them. "When my mom went out of town, a couple months ago? We had that party?" Naruto gave no response. "Everyone passed out in the living room... We had so much sake, the house reeked."

"I sort of do, the one where Tenten and Rock Lee went..." He got his answer by Sakura's head bobbing a positive response. "Oh, fuck, I have no idea what went on after that."

"You're the father, Naruto."

"Wh..wh." He couldn't speak, and he felt his heart stop. Naruto gripped at his chest and stared at her hardwood flooring. "It can't... No..._What_?! Me?!"

"I barely remember it myself, but yeah, you're the only one, uhh," Cheeks flushed, she placed her hands on her belly. It was flat, but it would only be a matter of time. "Trust me, Naruto, please?"

"I, uh, gotta go," Cobalt eyes glazed over, he glanced at her and then headed out the door. He heard her call his name, but he just kept walking, straight out the door. Naruto was at a loss for words and his heart's palpitations were starting to hurt. Thoughts raced through his mind at an intense speed; he was going to be a father? What was he going to do? What would everyone think? He lost his _virginity_ to the only girl he ever loved, and he didn't even **remember** it?!


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** WOW. I'm pretty shocked. I posted this at like, 4 in the morning, and when I woke up there was 100 hits! I'm glad people are reading this! Please review and let me know your feedback, I'd appreciate that a lot! :)

--

Chapter Two

I Will Follow You into the Dark

* * *

Naruto sipped a beer, sitting at the bar. His eyes were still glazed over as he stared zombie-like at the table, hand gripping his hair near his forehead. Pregnant, wow. He definitely hoped this was some kind of joke.

"I need a shot, stat," Shikamaru burst into the dark pub, hurrying to the counter. Nara's eyes were bugging as he took the shot, and then passed the glass for another. "Oh, God, fuck my life."

The blonde boy glanced at him, cobalt eyes narrowed. "You think _you_ have it so bad, Nara?"

Shikamaru turned towards him, and to be honest, his facade looked a little frightened. "You don't even know half of it..."

To Naruto's dismay, Shikamaru headed over to his table; that was the last thing he wanted, to listen to someone else's whiny problem. Choking back, a loud sigh, Naruto looked at him as he sat down.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," Shikamaru stared hard into Naruto's eyes. "I don't even know why I'm telling you... I guess I just need to talk about it, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Naruto tried to reassure, though his tone wasn't exactly convincing.

"I'm such a fool," It almost looked like tears were welling up in his eyes. "Ugh... Ino... She's uh, pregnant..."

Naruto set down the half-empty beer bottle he was playing with, and then gawked at Shikamaru, whose face was burning red. "No..."

"Yes, yes. Oh, God," Shikamaru flung his hand up for another shot. In moments, a waitress delivered him one, and it was gone in a second. "Aggh. I don't know what to do, Naruto, I can't be a father now. I had _dreams_, you know, to do something great; this is going to cripple me! Oh, it's not worth it, it really isn't!"

"I know exactly how you feel," Naruto shuttered and then looked away as he sipped his beer. When he glanced back to Shikamaru, his mouth had dropped.

"Sakura...?" Naruto didn't even have to nod to Shikamaru's inquiry. "Holy shit."

"Can one really be Hokage when they have a child beforehand? I mean, I wanted to have a life with Sakura just like this, but not _now_," He admitted, blushing slightly, but that could have been from the fourth beer he was on. "How can I feel confident to leave for life threatening missions to protect Konoha when I have a girl and a baby at home waiting for me? I can't just abandon them. Fuck..."

"Yeah, yeah," He nodded, and then put his hand on his chin as he thought. "I don't even love Ino, though. I didn't think anything would come of this, but she wants to get married, now; doesn't want a bastard child. I understand why, it's frowned upon around here, but can I really marry someone I don't love?" Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to be with Temari, you know, but that's not going to happen now."

"Well, you never know, but I can't really give advice about that to you."

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded slowly, then sighed. "It'll work out for the best; we'll see where it goes." He raised his arm and signalled a 'two,' and the waitress came with two beers. "It's on me, cheers too fatherhood." And he handed Naruto a drink.

It was the next day, and Naruto was struggling to get out of bed. His head was pounding from all the drinks the night before (ten, in total) and the sun wouldn't stop creeping into the smallest crevices of his eyes...

"Naruto, wake up! School today!"

That shrill, shrill voice made Naruto want to stab something. "Shut the **fuck** up!"

"Hey, I'm doing you a favour, man," Konohamaru snorted, but didn't take the hint and waited. A few minutes later, "So are you coming?"

Naruto got up, threw a shirt on and shorts, and then sprayed himself with a boatload of men's spray. "Yeah, I'm coming, hold on." He was outside with the kid in a matter of moments, an apple in hand.

"_So, _what happened yesterday?" Konohamaru grinned and elbowed the blonde-haired young man. "Huh, huh?"

"I'm hungover, so piss off," He took a bite of the apple and kept walking.

"Hungover why? Oh man, you guys banged, didn't you? Got drunk and banged!" The fourteen year old laughed, and then was struck swiftly in the face by Naruto. He kept walking. "Whoa, don't have to get all defensive, I'm not going to tell anyone. That's pretty hot though. Haha, how was she, huh?"

"Wow, you really don't know when to quit!" Naruto stopped, looked at the half-apple he had left, and then turned and whipped it at Konohamaru. He then continued on his way.

Naruto arrived in the classroom just in time. All the other people his age were seated in the desks, chattering loudly away. He picked a seat at the top near the back and set his head down.

"Hey, everyone," Kakashi-sensei walked into the room and gave a wave to the class. No one really took notice. The silver haired man set down his book, and then made a small fire-explosion at the front of the classroom. Everyone looked forward, shocked and silent. "I knew that would work. Everyone here?" He glanced around the room, person to person, from Kiba on the far left to Rock Lee on the right.

Head on desk, Naruto's eyes slowly dragged across the room, when he noticed Sakura wasn't here. He then sat up and had a more careful look; nope, no Sakura. That wasn't good. It wasn't like her to miss class, and missing _Kakashi`s _class wasn`t acceptable.

"Sakura's missing?" Kakashi noticed with shock, and then said even louder, "Does anyone know where Sakura is?"

Shinobi around the room glanced to each other, looking around with surprise. "Sakura's missing? ... Isn't she always here early? ... Sakura never misses class, not since kindergarten, I would know ..."

Naruto felt his heart thumping inside his chest, and his stomach felt a little sick. Was she okay, was something wrong? He wanted nothing more desperately than to leave and go see her...

"Hmm," Kakashi's eye narrowed, and then with a shrug, he started off with this lesson for the day.

As soon as Kakashi dismissed class about three hours later, Naruto woke from his half-slumber and bolted out from his desk to the door. That was when someone grabbed the neckline of his shirt from the back. After choking for a few seconds, he turned around, ready to strike someone's face.

To his surprise, it was Sasuke holding the back of his shirt. Sasuke shoved Naruto out the door, and then pulled him into a side hallway.

"Okay, idiot, what the fuck did you do now?" Sasuke glared at Naruto, letting him go.

"What makes you think I did anything, huh?" Naruto growled, fixing is shirt.

"I'm not a retard like you," Sasuke said coolly, but with a bite. "Sakura never misses school, and I know you guys are good friends, so fess up; what did you do, or what's wrong with her?"

"That's a very good question," A voice came from behind them both, and it was Kakashi. "What _is_ wrong with Sakura-chan, Naruto?"

"Uh, it's nothing. I don't know why she isn't here today. Honestly, I don't," His cheeks blushed slightly as he escaped their judgemental eyes and began to walk away. "I would never hurt Sakura-chan, not now and not ever." He disappeared from their sight as he turned a hallway, leaving the building.

This made Kakashi and Sasuke rather unsatisfied. Exchanging glances, they both decided to follow him to see where their curiosity would lead them.

* * *

As it turns out, their curiosity led them straight to Sakura's house. Naruto was looking pretty nervous, fiddling with his hitai-ate and cracking his knuckles. When he knocked at the door, there wasn't a response, but an on-going fan buzzing upstairs as well as a light told otherwise.

"Sakura, please let me in, we need to talk." Naruto stared hopefully up at her window on the second story. He saw the top of her rose hair. "I can see you, you know." He smiled a bit as she poked her head up.

"Go away."

"Well, I _could_, but I don't want to. All of this isn't just going to be finished because we don't want to confront the problem," He looked nervously around and made sure he was being discrete. Luckily, he didn't notice Sasuke and Kakashi just around the corner of her house. "It's going to be here for the rest of our lives."

Sakura looked down at him, and he could tell by the cute little wrinkle between her eyebrows that she was thinking. Brushing her new bangs from her eyes, she disappeared from her window, and was at the door in a matter of moments.

"What do you think is happening?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he whispered to Kakashi. Naruto entered the house quickly.

"They're lovers," Kakashi said simply, flipping a page in his book. Glancing at a scowling Sasuke, he closed the book and set it in his belt. "Yes, I was watching."

"Let's get a closer look." Sasuke stood and then swiftly vanished to the rooftops. Kakashi followed.

"...Do you even know anything about babies? Know how to hold one, feed one?" Their argument continued up the stairs to her bedroom, which was the window the Uchiha and Hatake were eavesdropping on.

"I can _learn_, Sakura," Naruto pleaded. "I'm sorry I walked out on you, there was a lot on my mind. But when I got to think about it, we can make it work. You can move in with me, I have so much room and I live alone. We're graduating to Jounin right away, you can just teach instead of going on missions. I... Sakura, I..."

She sat on her bed and hugged a pillow close to her. Sakura was wearing her pajamas again, and looked more like she slept in the entire day and was not expecting visitors. Naruto approached her, face burning scarlet as he grabbed her hands and gulped a lump down his throat.

"I love you, Sakura, I have for a long time," He felt as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Kakashi and Sasuke outside both had a shocked facade as they leaned in closer, listening closely for her reaction. "This is all so perfect, being with you and having a baby, but it's just too soon for me. But since I love you, and I will love this little baby, I can grow up and make this work. **We** can make this work."

"Naruto..." Sakura's voice was just above a whisper as her eyes welled up in tears. With guts, Naruto sat beside her and moved his hand to her belly, right above where their infant was growing; She smiled at him through misty eyes, and then threw herself into his arms and cried.

"What in the _fuck_?!" Sasuke could hardly believe his ears, and with his angrily red face, Kakashi assumed it was from jealousy. It was a rare sight to see the Uchiha burst out his calm and collective state. "Sakura, and **Naruto**, having a -a baby?! I didn't even know they were, you know, _making_ a baby!"

Kakashi's eye was widened as he continued to try and listen, but it was just muffled sobs from Sakura. "I never would have guessed. I thought she was infatuated with _you_."

"So did I," Sasuke muttered to himself, but it was barely audible. His fist clenched and then he stood to take off, but his feet were a bit too loud on the ceiling and the window beside them flung open.

"Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura shrieked, rubbing tears from her eyes as fast as she could. "How long were you out here?!" Their stunned expressions spoke more than their silence. "Oh, God, you know everything!"

"It's okay, Sakura, a lot of kunoichis get pregnant at your age," Kakashi leaned into her window and stared into her room. Naruto was sitting on the bed, eyes bulging once he saw his sensei's head poke through the window. "Graduation is just in a few weeks, so you'll be fine, just don't miss another one of my classes. I'll talk to people and help land you a job teaching with Shikamaru."

"Oh, err," Sakura was at a loss for words, both mortified and shaken, as she gawked at the two men. All she could do was nod slowly. Kakashi gave her an accepting look and then disappeared from her rooftop. Sasuke stared at her, black eyes glazed, and then disappeared himself.

"That was, uhh," Naruto made a face at Sakura as she joined him to sit down on the bed. She couldn't help but to stare into nowhere, trying to comprehend that the boy she had been crushing on forever and her sensei had just overheard her and Naruto's private conversation. "Oh, Sakura-chan."

"I wanted to tell them myself, you know, when the time was right." She turned to Naruto. He nodded, and then took another risk and pulled her close to him. Her body, slightly limp, followed accordingly.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he took her hand as they lay down. "Sakura, I want you to marry me after the baby is born. Then we can be a family." His words were fast and sudden; he thought that since secrets were being shared around here, he might as well drop another bomb.

"M-m-m..._Marriage_?" Naruto could feel Sakura's beating heard against his chest until she pulled away, her expression wary. "You want to be a _family_ with me?"

"Like I said, this is all I ever wanted, just too soon... But we might as well do it all now. I think this just might be our time."

Sakura was unsure, he could tell, but she gave a nod anyways. "We can see where this goes." It was evident she didn't love Naruto, but maybe through this, she would learn to.

---

_I kept the promise I made to Sakura-chan, that I would be with her and do my best to help her through this time. Over the months that passed, I was there for her every whim; late night cravings, a foot rub, massage. When she wanted to be left alone and when she needed someone to talk to, I was always around. Did I mention she moved in with me, like I suggested? Things couldn't be better. I hoped she would fall in love with me, because I was falling more and more for her. A family... It's all I ever really wanted, and I could see it with her. Her, the baby and I, living and growing in this house; maybe even a few more babies would join us. Who knows? _

_The Jounin exam had come, and with all the time Sakura was at home (exempt from classes, but not from study), she passed! Everyone else had passed, too. And then Sakura and Shikamaru became teachers at the Academy. _

_One student at the Academy that was already very close to Shikamaru was Ichigo, the only son of the late Asuma (along with the very alive Kurenai). He was then six, and was attending classes to become a Shinobi just like his parents. The boy, with strange eyes but dark skin looked like a perfect mix of both parents; perhaps his skills would be the same! But all this time with Ichigo helped reinforce Shikamaru with his skills of becoming a parent, in which the due date was nearing._

_Both Sakura and Ino's bellies were __**huge**__. It looked as if they had a couple other little creatures in there, too. But the bigger baby, the healthier. I sure as hell wasn't complaining, just Sakura. And complaining, and complaining, and complaining..._

_---_

"Naruto, Naruto!"

Konohamaru, alarmed and actually **in** Naruto's house, contemplated on whether to shake the dead-asleep young man or not. When Naruto didn't stir much from the yelling, he decided this was the type of situation he could do it.

"Naruto, wake the fuck up!" He violently shook him, and then took the opportunity to slap him across the face. Naruto awoke, shocked from the instant pain; and also for the fact someone was in his damn house!

"What in the mother fuck!" Naruto sat up abruptly, glaring from shock and anger at the teen. His face crinkled as he swung a fist into the boys cheek. "What in the _hell_ are you doing in my fucking house?"

Konohamaru, who was knocked to the ground, slowly got to his knees. "It's an emergency, asswipe! Sakura is in labour!"

Naruto's eyes were now bugging out of his skull. "Her due date isn't for another 2 weeks, you're kidding!"

"I'd **never** kid about that, I'm in your house, for fuck's sake! Her water broke as she was teaching **my** class! You need to get down to the hospital right now!" He rubbed his cheek woefully. "Wow, that smarts..."

"Oh my G-- I'm about to be a father!" He leaped out his bed and grabbed the first shirt and shorts he could find, and then bolted down the stairs. Konohamaru followed after, but not quite as fast; Naruto slammed the front door right before the boy's face.

"Good luck!" Konohamaru opened the door and watched as Naruto took off down the main street. He couldn't help but grin.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan, where are you?" Naruto ripped open the front doors and then ran through the halls, looking into every room. After the first three hallways, a nurse stopped him.

"Excuse me, you can't just run through here yelling, we have a lot of severely ill and sleeping patients here," She glared at him, but he just shook it off. She stopped his attempt to leave. "What is it you're looking for, exactly?"

"My _fiancé_ is having our baby," Naruto snorted, then took her hand off his chest.

"Well, you're nowhere near to where her room would be, then. Let me take you there." The nurse rolled her eyes and then firmly grabbed his wrist, pulling him along after her. He tore his wrist away, but followed her nonetheless.

"Sakura!" When his eyes saw her, he then looked her up and down. She was very pale and sweating profusely; since he had never seen a birth before, he shook it off. She still was absolutely stunning to him... "How is it going?" He took her open hand.

Sakura squeezed hard as she let out a scream. "Don't fucking talk." Naruto opened his mouth to protest sweetly, but with the deathly stare she was giving him, he said nothing.

"You're almost there, Sakura," Her doctor said. The female doctor looked to Naruto with a smile. "So this is the father?"

"Yes, but he's **not** staying," Sakura growled through excruciating pain. "Get out!" She ordered, and Naruto was confused.

"But... Why can't I stay? This is my baby, too!"

"Not until it's out of me! So get the fuck out!" He could tell she was ready to throw something from the nearest end table at him, so he set up camp right outside the door.

Naruto stared with boredom out the window to his right. Extremely dark clouds were accumulating, and the sound of rumbling thunder in the distance was audible; A storm coming on what should be such a beautiful day? Well, as long as it was Sakura, the baby and him, the storm wouldn't matter.

There was a beeping going off in Sakura's room, a really fast paced one. He seen a few nurses walk into the room, and with curiosity, he went to look into the door, but it slammed in his face. With a wrinkle in his nose, he assumed it was normal with childbirth.

Then, his heart stopped. In the room he heard a baby wail, soft at first, but it quickly became loud. A smile spread across his face and Naruto could feel his heart becoming larger. Standing up, he went to the door, but before he could open it a nurse poked her head out. "Oh, er... Sakura can see you now."

"Sakura!" He sprinted to the bed and stopped dead short, staring at her and the little bundle in her arms. The scene was quiet, and content. She handed him the baby, and his eyes set lovingly upon it. "Boy, or girl?"

"A girl," Sakura smiled, though her smile was forced. His eyes narrowed as he watched her.

"You're in pain, Sakura-chan..."

"I... I guess it just comes with the birth, you know," She coughed, and then he noticed a pool of blood reddening the sheets.

"Sakura, you're bleeding!" Naruto's eyes widened as he gripped her hand. The beeping had returned and nurses began flooding into the room. There was busyness all around, but at the moment, it just felt like it was the three of them; the baby, Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura's vision was turning blurry, and fear slowly crept on her. Tears streamed down her face as she gripped Naruto's hand. Naruto noticed her grip was weak.

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed, wiping her tears with a weak fist. "I guess I just wasn't strong enough, Naruto..."

"Don't say things like that!" Droplets spilled down his cheeks as well, some dripping on the sleeping baby in his arms. The child didn't stir in her unconsciousness. "Sakura, you're the strongest girl I know, that anyone knows, things are going to be fine!"

A nurse tried to push Naruto away, but he pushed his way back to Sakura, and their hands didn't part.

Her eyes were squinting as she made small noises from her pain. Naruto couldn't bear to watch, but he couldn't just abandon her, either.

"Just listen to me, don't speak," She squeezed his hands as she stared up at him, her hazel eyes turning dull. He could tell it was hard for her to say what she was about to. "I, I'm not going to be here for you, or for our daughter... I can tell you'll take great care of her by yourself; I know you're responsible, you proved that to me. She's going to be a strong, strong woman," Sakura started to cry louder, as did Naruto, who was shaking his head. "Let her know every day that her mother loves her, okay?"

"You can't leave me! You can't leave us!" He fell to his knees, and the baby awoke, but didn't cry. Still face to face with Sakura, she sobbed as she looked at both Naruto and their newborn child. "We need you, Haruno Sakura, I can't do this alone, I'm not ready for this..."

"Don't think that way, you're ready for anything; _dattebayo_, remember?" She smiled slightly as she squeezed his hand again. She then ran her fingers across their baby's face, gazing upon her beauty. "I don't have much time left, Naruto... A-aisheteru..." She held his hand again, and then her eyes closed, forever not opening.

Naruto could feel his heart ripping in two. Aisheteru; I love you. Finally, he had his baby, his fiancée... and she finally **loved** him!; and that was taken away. He gripped the baby in his arms and then held his head down and weeped. The sounds around him had become alive again, with the chattering of hospital workers and a ringing noise. He felt in the distance, alone in the darkness, him and his baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm loving all the views I'm getting! If you read this, please post a little something. I'd really really appreciate it. I want to hear as much as possible, from all sorts of readers. :) I've also noticed, while writing this, that I'm changing a **lot** from the original... But it's so much for the better. I hope you guys are enjoying this!

--

Chapter Three

Seven Tails

* * *

"I'm sorry," A nurse set her hand softly on Naruto's shoulder. He was shaking pretty heavily, and his baby shifted in his arms. "I'm so sorry for your loss, but we have some routine checkups to do on your daughter..."

Naruto looked up at her, his face red and soaking. He nodded slightly and handed the small baby to her, then stood as he watched the woman walk into a different room. They were wheeling Sakura out of the room now, and once more, he was alone.

He repeated the phrase, _aisheteru, aisheteru_, repeatedly in his head. Sakura's words were so fragile, yet so beautiful. He couldn't help but whimper at the thought of her being gone; his only love, other than his new daughter. Would he ever love someone so romantically ever again? He didn't think so.

"Someone get Lady Tsunade! Hurry, get the Hokage!" A nurse screamed in the other room, and the baby began to howl. Naruto burst into the room to see the little table the baby was on, and tens of nurses crowded around her. He shoved through the hospital workers to see his tiny baby girl lying on her stomach, a marking similar to his own on her back.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Naruto demanded loudly, and the others looked at him, frightened. "What's on my baby? What are you guys doing?!"

"That's exactly what I want to know," Tsunade walked into the room, the swarm parting for her entrance. "This is yours and Sakura's child?" Naruto nodded slowly, his fists tight at his sides. Tsunade picked up his daughter and glanced up and down at the symbol on her back. She drew a gentle finger along it, making sure it wasn't a marker. "Do you not have a similar sign on your stomach?" Naruto nodded once more.

"Was this there when she was born?" Naruto demanded an answer as he glared at staff around the room.

"I didn't look," One nurse spoke up and admitted. "I cleaned her off and then bundled her up; I didn't give her a once-over until just now. Sakura seemed in a hurry to see her child."

Tsunade looked at the little mocha-haired newborn (who was screeching at the top of her lungs) and thought to herself what it could be. An intelligent flash came across her face as she handed the naked baby to Naruto. "I have an idea; I'll be back in a moment."

Naruto grabbed the baby's blanket and began to wrap her up. His bundling skills were sloppy, especially with the baby fighting and hollering, but he finished and cuddled her close to him. The room was silent, other than the baby, until the female Hokage returned.

"I went to find the scroll your father had left when he was Hokage," She said to Naruto, patting him on the back as she opened the scroll. "It's about Kyuubi, before he had sealed him inside you. Maybe this will give us the answers we want."

The room was noiseless as Tsunade opened the dusty old scroll. It hadn't been touched for nearly nineteen years, now. She cleared her throat as she read it orally.

"Nine Tails; A kitsune's tail can symbolize a number of things: from battles or wars won, to centuries aged. Nine tails is the limit a fox can own, but as many as it carries, it is also the source of its power as well as curses. A fox, such as Kyuubi, has an intelligible amount of that power and is said to be nearly invincible. Being sealed away or killed doesn't exactly exceed the 'warranty' of its curse.  
The curse I would like to let my successors know of is that if Kyuubi is **killed**, the tails would help it come back to life after a period of time (may it be long or short) so it is able to breathe and murder once more. If that is to happen, the fox would lose three tails in the process for every time it's revived. If the Kitsune is **sealed**, its tails would be passed down through kin, losing two tails in total (going from nine, to seven, to five, to three, to one). When the one tailed generation successfully has a child, the newborn would be born free of the curse with no markings of the seal, and the fox would finally be dead.  
Be warned, however, if any of the **current** generations of the nine tailed fox are killed _without_ having kin, the fox would be able to escape the dead body with however many tails it has left, and would live once more with thirst for revenge."

"Damn it!" Naruto growled, his free hand's fist clenched its hardest. "Damn it, damn it, **damn** it!"

"It's not your fault, Naruto," Tsunade finished rolling up the scroll, and then took out a mickey of liquor from her belt. She took a swig and then patted Naruto's stiff shoulders. "It's best this happened, didn't you listen to what I read? This way, you're killing the demon that plagues over and inside you, and your baby." Her words of comfort didn't seem to calm him. "Look, I'm sorry for your loss, Naruto; Sakura was a great, strong and smart young woman. The whole village will feel your pain, but don't let that effect how you're going to treat your daughter. It's neither of your faults that she passed. Sakura will always be with you two in your hearts."

Naruto sniffled and hugged his baby close. Tsunade patted him again and took another sip of her alcohol, then left the room. The nurses told Naruto that they had finished their once-over of the baby, and he could leave if he wanted.

As Naruto stepped outside, rain pelted them with hard and heavy drops. The sky thundered murderously as he made his way home with his baby as fast as possible. It would seem that this was how Konoha was reacting from the death of the Haruno girl.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was awaken not by the sound of a fussy baby, but by a firm knock on his front door. Feeling depressed and sulky, he lied in bed, hoping the person at the door would leave after a couple minutes.

A couple minutes later, they were still knocking.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Naruto got up and glanced at the baby in the crib next to his bed; she was sleeping peacefully and soundly. He then made his way down to the main floor and answered the door.

"Naruto!" It was a very excited Kakashi, and a reluctant Sasuke. They had decided the day prior that they would visit their fellow teammates to see how their newborn was doing. "How are you? Oh, you don't look too well; long night with the babe?" He laughed as he invited himself in. Sasuke followed silently, glaring at the blonde-haired boy.

"No offence, I don't really feel like visitors right now," Naruto mumbled. He still stood at the door, holding it open. Instead, Kakashi took a seat at the kitchen table.

"No worries, we won't be much of a bother. So, what is it? A boy or girl?"

"A girl," Naruto said, pushing the door closed with his foot. He knew Kakashi, and he wouldn't leave until his curiosity was satisfied.

"Wow, a little girl," Kakashi beamed, and then elbowed Sasuke. "That's something. How's Sakura?"

"Sakura... aah..." Naruto's eyes filled up with tears again, but he desperately tried to hold them back. Sasuke noticed this moment of weakness as he stepped forward.

"Where's Sakura?" He growled, advancing forward.

"She-she, uh," Naruto turned away from their questioning eyes. "She... didn't make it."

"What do you mean by that?!" Sasuke became louder, and Kakashi stood as well.

"What's wrong, Naruto? What happened?"

"Sakura, she-she-she... She died last night, after having our baby... None of them could help her, she said she just wasn't strong enough! It's all my fault."

The room was quiet except for Naruto's soft sniffling. Kakashi and Sasuke just stared at him at a loss of words, unsure of what to say; it was obvious Naruto was in too much pain to lie about something like that, and someone in love would never say such a thing about their fiancé.

Naruto's baby began to cry upstairs, and he silently removed himself from the room to go tend to his child. Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes met.

"I...I can't believe this," Sasuke whispered, it was evident he was shaken. "Sakura-chan... She's..."

"Yes," Kakashi ran his hand through his pointy hair. "It's unbelievable. I never would have seen this coming... Naruto's also putting too much blame on himself, it's not his fault. There was nothing he could have done; it must have been something internal."

"I don't care what it was," Sasuke's face went dark. "He was the one that got her pregnant, and he's the one that caused her death. Him and that baby, that bastard child—"

Kakashi struck Sasuke across the face and watched as the shocked Uchiha hit the floor. "Don't say anything like that about them, especially not the child. Do you think Sakura would like you talking about her baby like that? Are you trying to disgrace her will, what she left behind? That baby is _half_ Sakura, remember that."

Sasuke's hand was at his face as he glared narrow eyes at his sensei. Although he didn't know how to act about someone he had such feelings for, he ate his words because of the truth that lied in Kakashi's statement. As he got to his feet, Naruto came down the stairs, holding the little bundle.

"Is that her?" Kakashi turned towards Naruto, his facade becoming somewhat playful. Naruto nodded and handed her to him, and she cooed lightly. "Oh, wow, she looks like you. She looks a lot like Sakura, too." He said it in such a way that Naruto smiled, but only a bit.

"I agree, she's beautiful just like her. I'm happy Sakura got to see and hold her," Naruto gazed along with Kakashi at his baby.

"What's her name?" Kakashi asked, as he gently stroked her light mocha hair. Her large, bright blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Ai," Naruto stated. Him and Sakura had not planned on a name, they could never agree. With Sakura's last words of aisheteru, 'I love you,' he thought that just Ai (_love_) would be perfect for their baby. It would be their feelings for each other, their feelings for their child, and her mother's last words to the both of them.

"_Love_, how fitting," Kakashi smiled down at her. Her hair was long for a baby; she had a couple inches of light brown hair, and the sweetest blue eyes. On each cheek, she had three whisker markings like her father, and a 'regular' sized forehead. Ai was a complete mix of both mother and father.

Sasuke glared at the three of them, and then left suddenly out the front door. Kakashi and Naruto simply ignored him; it's not like he needed to come, anyways.

"You know, Ino just had her baby today, too," Kakashi noted to Naruto. With surprise, Naruto raised his eyebrows towards his mentor.

"Oh, really? What's theirs?"

"Girl as well. They named her Aki. She's not as cute as this little one, though, that's for sure."

Naruto's smile finally became genuine. He'd have to pay a visit to them after he felt better, to introduce the babies. After all, the two couples had spent their pregnancy together.

* * *

It was seven months later, and Ai was now a big and bouncing baby. Her hair was a long, thick and tan brown, and her smile was always evident. One of her eyes had turned into a jade, while the other had stayed the cobalt; but the colors were rather close, so it was barely palpable. Naruto had kept his promise to Sakura, and each and every day he told their daughter of their love for her; he was also getting along fairly well. He had a lot of energy, so the late nights weren't as much of a problem as the early mornings for work.

Today was another such morning for work. He was going out on a day mission, and was going to drop Ai off at the daycare in the Academy so she could be taken care of.

Shikamaru was sitting at the teacher's desk, sleeping with his head on his hand. Several Genin were already seated in the class, quietly snickering and talking away as Naruto entered the room.

"Nara! _Hey_... Shikamaru," Naruto nudged his arm so that Shikamaru's hand would no longer be supporting his sleepy head. Shikamaru woke up, startled. "Long night or what?"

"You don't even know," Shikamaru sighed as he waved a hello to Ai. A smile grew on her face as she attempted to mimic. "Now that Ino's pregnant again, she won't shut up about things she wants. Eat this, drink that, massage here and there."

"Yeah," Naruto handed Shikamaru his daughter, and then looked around at the classroom. "Any other brats that your class is babysitting today?"

"Mhmm, unfortunately; but they're still asleep in the nap room," He placed his Goddaughter on his knee and bounced her several times. She giggled as she gripped onto his Jounin vest. "Where's this mission of yours?"

"Not far; just outside of town. I'm not even sure what it is, but since it's a day-mission, I'm sure it's nothing exciting," He handed Shikamaru a small yellow rucksack, covered with animated ducks and umbrellas. Inside were dozens of diapers, several full formula bottles and a couple of other baby necessities. "Bye my love!" Naruto tickled her cheek as Ai laughed, then tried to bite his finger playfully.

When Naruto got to Tsunade's office, she was already sipping on a bottle of sake. "Oh, Naruto, you're here," She said, even before turning her chair to see him, "Good thing _someone's_ here, even though you're about a half-hour late. Sasuke's not here yet."

"**Sasuke**?" Naruto crinkled his nose in a type of disgust. After Sakura admitted she was pregnant, the two Shinobi were on even worse terms than they were before. "Why do I have to do a mission with Sasuke?"

"He's been due for a mission, so I thought, why not. You two need to get over your petty arguments anyways," She took another sip and coughed from the shivers at the back of her throat.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but knew that Sasuke was never late; either he was early, or he wasn't going to come at all. "Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't drink this early. It's going to catch up with you."

"I have been drinking for longer than you've been alive, so shut up," They greying blonde Hokage tossed him a scroll and then shoo'ed him out of her office. "It doesn't look like Sasuke will be coming, so go ahead and do it yourself. It's not hard. I just thought it'd be done quicker if you were accompanied by someone."

Naruto grinned as he turned around, setting off from her office. "You know, this doesn't mean you get paid more!" She called off after him, and his grin faded into a measly smile; at least he didn't have to work with Sasuke!

* * *

"I wonder where Sasuke was at, today... Figures that he'd ditch a mission. That's **un**-Jounin like! I know you'll never be like that, my darling," Naruto smiled as he held Ai above him, all cozy in her pajamas, just changed and fed. She smiled down at her father, sleepiness evident in her multicoloured eyes. "You're a sleepy little bean, aren't you? Time for bed!"

Naruto got up and walked across the room, where he set her into her crib and covered her up with a light blanket. She snuggled into her favourite puppy toy beside her; it was the one Sakura's mother had made for them for the baby's first toy. Too bad she couldn't care less to see her Granddaughter now that Sakura was gone. At least she could love the little bit of her that was left...

"Mommy and daddy love you, Ai," He stared down at her as she slowly dozed off, petting her ever-growing light brown hair. "Sweet dreams." Naruto stood, stretched his arms and then went and collapsed on his own bed.

That was until there was a light rapping at the door downstairs. Naruto stared at his ceiling in confusion, wondering who would be at his door so late. It was past eleven! Nevertheless, Naruto headed downstairs, and then gripped the kunai he had at the table before the door. Carefully, he opened it, prepared for the worst.

"N-Naruto," Barely seen in the night, a dark figure stood at his doorstep. To Naruto's surprise, it was Sasuke! "I, uh, can't believe I'm fucking asking you this... I need your help."


End file.
